a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques of aiding a work of composing words of a song.
b) Description of the Related Art
As a conventional word composing apparatus, a word composition aiding apparatus is known which is disclosed in JP-A-10-97529. This apparatus divides music into a plurality of paragraphs, sets a word composing condition to each paragraph, derives words matching the word composing condition from a “poem piece data bank” to present them to a user, and stores the word selected by the user to compose words. The apparatus also detects the number of syllables of a given melody so that words matching the number of syllables are derived from the “poem piece data bank”.
With this conventional apparatus, a correspondence between each note of a given melody and a character of song words is not so easy to be understood. In deriving words matching the number of syllables of a melody, it is desired to consider a “phonetic sound” of each character to derive more general song words. For example, a word “” is pronounced either as two notes of “” and “” or as a single note of “”. If words having the number of characters equal to the number of syllables are derived, only the words corresponding to the two tones in this example are derived and words corresponding to one tone cannot be derived.
It is very difficult for a songwriter novice to understand what part of speech is placed at which position to compose good song words. It is effective for aiding a songwriter in such a point.